


Dissociate

by SharkPup



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Murder, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, based off a weird dream i had, based off mae's disorder in NITW, eventually, gonna get crazy, idk what to tag, kind of, no sense at all, not sure if that's quite the correct thing, paul and pat show up later, so does matt, so this is going to make like, will feature a weird version of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPup/pseuds/SharkPup
Summary: Tord dissociates and makes a grave mistake, causing him to go on the run and end up in a lot of weird situations. But it all ends up ok in the end, I guess.





	Dissociate

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know this is based off a crazy dream I had a few nights ago, it's going to get pretty crazy and nonsensical, but I found it pretty interesting? This first chapter is probably only the first 5 minutes of what I remember to be about and hour or so. I also really wanted to write Tord with a dissociative disorder. Anyways, uh, enjoy i gUESS.

Tears streamed down his face, burning his skin before falling to the dirt. His arms shook from both the effort of digging and his oncoming panic attack. He covered the last of the makeshift metal coffin with dirt, though he still had plenty of work ahead of him if he didn't want anyone to find it. A couple more shovels of dirt later he took a brake, holding tight to the shovel as he shook with sobs. He didn't mean to do it, he really didn't. It was an accident, _accident,_ he swears. He never dreamed of hurting his friend, he just...he couldn't help it. He didn't mean it. He couldn't control himself, he didn't know who he was hurting until it was too late. The shapes were overwhelming him, he had to see something other than _shapes_. They were driving him crazy. He blinked as he looked up and noticed the world around him starting to change again. No. Not again. Please, he couldn't handle it-  
  
"Hey Tord!" Said man turned toward the sound, the world coming back together to form the shape of his best friend waving at him from the house. Shit. He wiped the tears from his face and quickly stood straight.  
  
"A-Ah, hello Edd! What are you doing out here so early?" Tord hoped Edd wouldn't notice the slight stutter, or the nervous sweat now pouring down his face. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice, due to the very dim light of the early morning. It was almost dawn. Edd shrugged and leaned against the doorway, Tom walking up beside him sipping on his flask.  
  
"We heard some noises and came to check up on you." His smile turned sympathetic, Tord scowled. "What are you doing out here?"   
  
Tord shoved the tip of his shovel into a nearby brick, successfully cracking it in half. Edd had left a pile of them out here, leftover from when they attempted to add a second floor to the house.   
  
"O-Oh you know, just, cracking some bricks. Uh, just, taking out some anger?" He made the excuse up on the spot, it would have to do. Tom gave Edd a glance but Edd didn't notice, already walking outside toward Tord.   
  
"We'll join you then! We won't be getting to sleep anytime soon and we could all go for some destruction." He said happily, picking up another shovel and dragging Tom outside. Tord broke into a cold sweat, waving his hands frantically.   
  
"No! No, no uh, need for that! I'll be done in a moment, you shouldn't have to force yourself to keep me company out here, i'm sure that's all you really wanted to do. I'll be fine, trust me!" Edd wasn't convinced, already shoving his shovel into another brick. Tord paniced as Edd looked up and saw the almost filled in hole near Tord's feet.  
  
"Oooh what's that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Edd smirked and walked over, placing and arm around Tord's shoulder.  
  
"What? Burying some secrets~?" He teased. "You don't have to hide your hentai like this, we've all already been scarred enough to be used to it." He chuckled. Tord didn't find it the least bit amusing. "Come on, we'll help you dig it back up." Edd had already dug his shovel into the hole before Tord could stop him. Edd looked confused when he hit what sounded like metal. He looked down to his friend and asked "What is this?"  
  
Tord choked as tears suddenly streamed down his face. He turned away from his friends, pushing Edd away as he ran around the house and quickly jumped into his truck. His breathing was frantic as he dug through his hoodie pocket for his keys, shoving them into the slot and throwing the truck into reverse. He was a mile down the road by the time Edd chased him around the house. Edd called after him, despite how useless it was. He sighed and drooped his shoulders, what was that all about?  
  
Tord drove for hours, making sure to get as far away from town as possible. He knew he could never go back, never face his friends. They'd hate him, they'd turn him into the police. No one would understand. Tears flowed down his face, obstructing his vision of the road that lead to who knows where. When the environment outside the windows started to turn blurry and simple, he pulled off the freeway and stopped his truck. He rested his arms against the steering wheel and cried into them, sobbing with an occasional hiccup. He'd made the worst mistake of his life today, and he'd never be able to forgive himself.  
  
Back at the house Tom joined Edd in digging up the strange metal crate, both still having no idea what it could be or what had made Tord run off so suddenly. Eventually they'd uncovered the entire thing, just staring at it for awhile, thinking. Both afraid to open it. Tom looked up at Edd as a sudden realization hit him.  
  
"Hey Edd, have you seen Matt today?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah he's dead man.


End file.
